


Everything, Nothing, and Something Inbetween

by Aspenthekitsune



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspenthekitsune/pseuds/Aspenthekitsune
Summary: somedays I feel everything and nothing at the same time. Some days I just can't decide.A free verse poem
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Everything, Nothing, and Something Inbetween

Sometimes I feel everything and nothing at the same time.

Sometimes the _nothing_ is simply something I use to contain the _everything_ that buzzes inside of me like a swarm of angry bees.

Sometime the _everything_ gets angry and traps the _nothing_ by pushing down on it until the _nothing_ explodes into _everything_ all together.

Sometimes there's just so much _everything_ that it turns into _nothing_ at the drop of a hat, and sometimes there's just so much _nothing_ that my brain turns it into _everything_ just so that there isn't _nothing._

Sometimes the _nothing_ and the _everything_ start fighting, clashing and mixing until _everything_ is _nothing_ but there's still so much _everything_ and _nothing_ until the weight of my thoughts crashes down upon the battle and leaves me with _nothing._

And some days, I don't even know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that word vomit! If you actually managed to understand any of that, leave a comment down below. And if any of you relate to this, you aren't alone! All comment and kudos are appreciated. See you guys next time!  
> \- Aspen <3


End file.
